not named
by Lady Zera
Summary: zera and pryus crash land ......jade rememders her past


 
    
    Chapter 1
    
     
    
    It was late on Battle Moon 5. Zera, and Pyrus have
    
    spent the day together.
    
     
    
    "Pyrus, and I will arrive on Ice within the
    
    hour." Says Lady Zera too her father.
    
     
    
    "Be safe my snowflake" replies King Cryos
    
     
    
    "I will daddy." Says Zera as she signed off.
    
     
    
    "Come on Zera" as Pyrus placed his arm around her while
    
    the two entered the ship.
    
     
    
    When they sat down Pyrus couldn't help but notice that there was 
    
    something 
    
    wrong with the ship as it began to launch.
    
    .
    
    "Something's wrong, Zera" explains a nervous Pyrus
    
     
    
    "I know" says Zera as she moved closer to him, grabbing his hand. "But 
    
    what?"
    
     
    
    "I'm going to talk to the Captain" replies Pyrus as he
    
    made his way to the cockpit. Wondering what was taking so long Zera 
    
    made her 
    
    way up to the cockpit. Zera arrives only to find Pyrus lying on the 
    
    floor. 
    
    "Pyrus" whispers Zera, just before she was knocked into darkness.
    
     
    
    Later…
    
     
    
    Zera was the first to wake up. The room was dark,
    
    the only light being Cyrus's
    
    flame. Zera could make out two beds. She was
    
    on one, and Pyrus was on the other. The room was too warm for her 
    
    liking, 
    
    but there was no one to complain to.
    
     
    
    "Pryus, I'm scared." Zera whispered, not knowing if
    
    Pyrus heard her or not.
    
     
    
    Zera rolled up into a ball, and began cry. The last
    
    time she cried so hard
    
    was when her mum died. She had little hope of anyone
    
    finding her; all she
    
    could do was cry. She prayed for her fathers' voice
    
    to tell her she was ok,
    
    and that everything would be fine.
    
     
    
    A couple hours later.
    
     
    
     
    
    "My head." Pyrus whispered as he opened his eyes.
    
    As he sat up he heard
    
    Zera crying.
    
     
    
    "Zera...you ok? Are you in pain?"
    
     
    
    "Yes and no" She whispered, as Pyrus got up to hold
    
    Her.
    
     
    
    "We're ok, Zera.... come on don't cry. You'll start
    
    me up," Pyrus said as he
    
    held her. Fighting a tear he took her hand.
    
     
    
    "Why are we so scared?" asked Pyrus.
    
     
    
    "I don't know ...maybe we were drugged" replies Zera
    
     
    
    "Maybe" says Pyrus as he walked to what he thought was the
    
    door. "Damn it" He said as he began banging.
    
     
    
    "Pyrus, stop beating the door it will not help us,"
    
    Zera watched as he sat
    
    down.
    
     
    
    "Where are we?" asked Zera
    
    "Well it's warm in here, so we're not on ice-" replies Pyrus
    
     
    
    "Really, Pryus I was sure this was ice," Zera told
    
    him as she got off the
    
    bed.
    
     
    
    "Maybe were on sand?"
    
     
    
    "I hope so--I hope they find us soon" replies Pyrus
    
     
    
    "They will don't worry" says Zera
    
     
    
    ******************************************
    
     
    
    Back on Ice, Cryos turned from his chess game to
    
    meet the worried face of
    
    Teckla. "Cryos, we need to talk" says Teckla.
    
     
    
    "We lost contact with the ship Zera, and Pyrus where
    
    on!"
    
     
    
    "What-how-?" asked Cryos. Teckla shook her head.
    
    "I don't know I just got a call saying all communication with
    
    the ship is gone.
    
    "How could this have happed?" asked Cryos
    
     
    
    "I don't know, Cryos I really don't know." Explains Teckla
    
     
    
    "All right, I'll call Jade, and Graveheart," replies Cryos
    
    as he turned to the computer
    
    screen.
    
     
    
    Back on Planet Rock.
    
     
    
    "Graveheart! I am sick of trying... what if I never have another baby?" 
    
    says 
    
    Jade.
    
     
    
    "You will my love …we just need to try more often"
    
    Graveheart told Jade as
    
    he petted her. Graveheart, and Jade are now married
    
    trying to have a second
    
    child.
    
     
    
    "Your tired aren't you?" asked Jade.
    
    "Ya I know love I know..." says Jade as she grabs him in a deep kiss. 
    
    The 
    
    two begin undressing each other.
    
     
    
    "Jade how long have we been doing this?" asked Graveheart
    
     
    
    "5 mins" says Jade while kissing him.
    
     
    
    "I mean having sex with each other." Asked Graveheart as he
    
    slowly entered her.
    
     
    
    "Oh since we were young.... ouch!" replies Jade
    
     
    
    "Sorry babykins-" says Graveheart in Apology
    
     
    
    Back on Ice "Graveheart? Jade? I'll call later!" says an embarrassed 
    
    Cryos 
    
    as he turned off the screen having had witnessed Jade and Graveheart 
    
    fucking.
    
     
    
    "He looked upset" says Graveheart while looking at the screen.
    
    "Didn't you turn it off?
    
    God if that was Femur…" says a slightly angry Jade.
    
     
    
    "I should call him back...and I was having fun..."
    
    Graveheart wined, as he got dressed. "Get some sleep
    
    sunshine, I'll be back
    
    for more soon"
    
     
    
    "I think I heard something." Zera whispered from her
    
    bed.
    
     
    
    "I heard it too" said Pryus as he turned to the door.
    
     
    
    "I'm scared," explains Zera
    
     
    
    "It's ok to be scared" Replies Pyrus.
    
     
    
    Suddenly the door opened, and a man walked in, and closing the door 
    
    behind 
    
    him.
    
     
    
    "Ah look the little Princess and Prince." The man said as he
    
    looked at the two. Zera could tell the man was of Rock.
    
     
    
    "Let us go you Rock hound" Zera told him.
    
     
    
    "No."
    
     
    
    "Why not?" Pyrus asked, walking up to the man.
    
     
    
    "Pay backs a bitch!" The man said as Pyrus stopped
    
    walking.
    
     
    
    "What did we do?" Zera asked.
    
     
    
    "Not you, someone else..."
    
     
    
    ***********************************
    
     
    
    3 hours later.. back on Rock
    
     
    
    "Find them?" Jade asked hopefully.
    
     
    
    "Sorry Jade, not a trace" Graveheart said as he looked
    
    deeply into her eyes. He could see Jade trying to fight back a tear. 
    
    "We'll 
    
    find them, Soon I hope"
    
     
    
    "It's late Grave, get Cryos, and come home, please"
    
     
    
    "No Jade, we can't give up!" Replies Graveheart
    
     
    
    "I didn't say give up, I said come home," Jade
    
    told him. "If none of you sleep how will you find the kids?"
    
     
    
    "Jade's right my friend, lets get some sleep, and begin
    
    again after we rest." Cryos told Graveheart.
    
     
    
    "Then get home!" Jade told him.
    
     
    
    "Alright Jade, you won, we'll be home in a minute or
    
    two" Cryos signed off.
    
     
    
    "I love ya sweetie"
    
     
    
    "Love you too, bye"
    
     
    
    Graveheart turned to Cryos. He could see that Cryos was
    
    upset, "Don't worry,
    
    Cryos, we'll fine them soon" says Graveheart
    
     
    
    "You're right, my friend the two of them are safe, Pyrus
    
    can take care of
    
    Zera, and Zera can take care of Pyrus." Replies Cryos.
    
     
    
    *******************************************
    
    Meanwhile…
    
     
    
    "What do you mean paybacks a bitch?!" Pryus asked.
    
     
    
    "You kiddies will do ask I ask."
    
     
    
    "I'll do nothing you ask!' Zera told the man not
    
    wanting to do anything.
    
     
    
    "What do you want?" Pryus asked sitting back down.
    
     
    
    "I want you to rape the Ice girl."
    
     
    
    The man then left the room leaving Zera, and Pyrus
    
    alone with each other.
    
     
    
    "He wants you to--to me?" Zera, said moving away from
    
    Pyrus.
    
     
    
    "It's not going to happened" Pyrus moved to the wall,
    
    " I can't do that to
    
    you...you're like my sister...."
    
     
    
    Zera fell to the floor crying, "My father's going to
    
    kill me"
    
     
    
    "The man's going to be back soon," replies Pyrus
    
     
    
    ***************************************
    
     
    
    "Jade," yells Graveheart
    
     
    
    "I am reading," Jade wasn't about to leave her book
    
    due to the fact that the
    
    boys didn't let her go out, and help.
    
     
    
    "Your father got out of jail." Graveheart said fast.
    
     
    
    "What!" replies Jade as she gave Graveheart a look that could have
    
    killed him. "He
    
    didn't...dear god."
    
     
    
    "Child, are you alright?" Zuma asked.
    
     
    
    "Zuma, you really don't wanna know," says Jade to Zuma as
    
    Graveheart comforts her.
    
     
    
    "Why can't he die"?
    
     
    
    "Come on Jadie, please not that." Replies Graveheart
    
     
    
    "Come on doll don't cry. The kiddies are fine," says Femur as he
    
    walked in the room, "they are really"
    
     
    
    "Fuck you Femur..." Jade punched him, and walked out
    
    the room.
    
     
    
    "Nice to see her taking out her anger on something"
    
     
    
    **********************
    
     
    
    Pyrus looked to Zera "No he'll kill me before you"
    
     
    
    "No he won't touch you.... just kill me"
    
     
    
    "Zera..." said Pyrus, as the door opened. Two women
    
    walked in, and grabbed Zera
    
     
    
    "Let me go!" Zera screamed as they
    
    dragged her out of the room.
    
    Pyrus tried to help but was stopped.
    
     
    
    "I am sorry Zera...really I am"
    
     
    
    ****************
    
     
    
    "Dear god, she's only 16. I am going to have to rape
    
    her, my life is over, I
    
    am going to die at 18 year's" Pyrus, told himself over
    
    and over again.
    
    "She's only 16, I am so goddamn dead." Pyrus walked
    
    around the room. "I hope
    
    she not being hurt, I'll kill them if they hurt her."
    
     
    
    *****************************************
    
    Zera was put into another room where there was more
    
    light. She could make
    
    out a bathtub, and a bed. Both looked as if they were
    
    going to be used that day.
    
     
    
    "Why are you doing this?" Zera demented, to the young
    
    woman who were in the
    
    room getting this ready.
    
    The women looked to Zera "I'm sorry I didn't notice
    
    you there, well come on
    
    the faster you get here, the faster you'll be home. "
    
    The lady brought Zera
    
    over to the bathtub. The lady wasn't all that old, and
    
    her voice was sweet.
    
    She ran her hand across Zera's face. Slowly She began
    
    to take off Zera's
    
    top "In you go!"
    
     
    
    Zera covered herself "No, please…"
    
     
    
    The other woman pushed Zera into the bathtub, "You'll
    
    do as I say, bitch, as
    
    if you have a choice"
    
     
    
    Zera began to cry harder, "You pay for this slut!!'
    
    Zera looked to the
    
    younger woman, she looked as if she was crying.
    
     
    
    "You have no choice, child," The women help Zera under
    
    the water! Keeping
    
    her there for a wile.
    
     
    
    ************************************************************
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    Chapter 2
    
     
    
    ***Flashback(on Rock)
    
     
    
    "Jadie you wanna play with these guns?" asked Graveheart as he walks to 
    
    his 
    
    friend.
    
    "Go, away Graveheart," The young teenaged Jade told,
    
    her best friend in the
    
    world.
    
     
    
    Graveheart sat down beside her, "Jade are you ok?"
    
     
    
    "No" Jade laid her head in her arms. She was quiet,
    
    and cold, not what
    
    Graveheart fell in love with. But Graveheart wasn't
    
    about to give up.
    
     
    
    "Please don't ask…" Jade looked away.
    
     
    
    Graveheart began to guess, "Did you get into a fight?
    
    (Jade shakes her head)
    
    Ok let me think…"
    
     
    
    "Don't Grave…please"
    
     
    
    "Not until you tell me what's up (He posed) I love you
    
    so much Jade, please
    
    don't shut me out!"
    
     
    
    Jade begin to cry, "He hurt me-again"
    
     
    
    "He?"
    
     
    
    "He hit me, and beat me…he started screaming, at me
    
    telling me I am useless…
    
    then he raped me…." Jade stopped to cry harder,
    
    Graveheart held her stroking
    
    her head.
    
     
    
    "He got me pregnant…my own father…"
    
     
    
    " That son of a- No, not you Jade, anyone but you."
    
    Graveheart held her as
    
    he tried not to cry, then began to think, "Are you sure
    
    it's not mine?"
    
     
    
    "We made love two months ago …I am only a mouth," Jade
    
    cried harder.
    
    "Why haven't you told me sooner?" Graveheart asked as
    
    Jade picked up a gun
    
    and begin to play with it
    
     
    
    "He told me he'd kill me but …I am so scared!"
    
     
    
    *****End of flash back *****
    
     
    
     
    
    Graveheart was walking around the ship, thinking about
    
    what to tell or say to
    
    Jade. He forgot about the planning, and entered their
    
    room. The first thing
    
    he saw was Jade crying on the bed. "Jade I am so
    
    sorry, if I could do
    
    anything I will" he slowly joined Jade on the bed,
    
    holding her in his arms,
    
    "I am Sorry I wasn't there to stop him" Graveheart
    
    wished in her ear.
    
     
    
    "After what he did to me, he should have dropped dead."
    
     
    
    "Oh Jade"
    
     
    
    "What if he's the one who kidnapped Zera, she's around
    
    the same age I was,
    
    and Pyrus he's just a boy, and what about my Hope, she's
    
    just a baby"
    
     
    
    "Don't worry, they both have someone with them to
    
    night." Graveheart held
    
    her, "just like you do"
    
    *************************
    
     
    
     
    
    "I am so dead! Cryos, and Graveheart are going to kill
    
    me… Zera's my sister,
    
    " Pryus was still walking around the room. "Zera's so
    
    young…and a virgin!
    
    Why me? Why Zera? I am, so going to be killed when
    
    this is over." Pyrus sat
    
    beside the wall, crying "I can't …I just cant…please
    
    God if there is one help
    
    me."
    
     
    
    A man walked into the room, in full uniform. "Come on
    
    Prince. The Lady Zera
    
    is waiting."
    
     
    
    Pyrus listened not wanting to have them hurt Zera
    
    anymore than they may have
    
    already. The walk seemed to last forever, to Pyrus. As
    
    Pyrus moved in to the
    
    room the first thing to hit his eyes was the Lady Zera
    
    on the bed naked, she
    
    was crying hard. She appeared to be tied up. The rest of
    
    the room was well lit,
    
    with a chair, and bathtub. The man pushed Pyrus toward
    
    Zera where he had a
    
    better look, as soon as Pyrus saw her closer he begin
    
    to start crying. Not
    
    just for him, but her, all of her hands where tried up
    
    to the bedpost. Pyrus
    
    couldn't take his eyes off her even as the man striped
    
    him, and tossed Pyrus
    
    to the bed.
    
     
    
    "Are you ok?" Pyrus asked as he held himself in his
    
    arms.
    
     
    
    "Get it done with, I wanna go home." Zera cried as she
    
    faced him. Pyrus took
    
    his hand to her cheek, 'I-don't want this to come
    
    between us. If there is a
    
    us" Zera nodded as Pyrus wiped away her tears.
    
     
    
    The rock man who striped Pyrus sat on the chair. "You
    
    to going to talk or do
    
    I have to start with the whip?"
    
     
    
    "We will be all right" she smiled. He then turn to the
    
    man "untie the lady
    
    please …I need some feeling in this"
    
     
    
    The man looked to Pyrus "nope"
    
     
    
    "Please she can't do anything …Zera just a girl" then
    
    quickly added "sorry
    
    Zera" under his breathe.
    
    The rock man got up from his spot, and untied Zera
    
    then pushed Pyrus on to
    
    the bed…
    
     
    
    Back on Rock…
    
     
    
    Cryos, Jade and Graveheart were all standing around a
    
    table with plans to
    
    take over the place they had prayed to find Zera, and
    
    Pyrus. Warriors from
    
    all the planets were in the room as well.
    
     
    
    "The hallway on the eastside leads towards a -"
    
     
    
    "No, Graveheart the children will not be there, they'll
    
    be in the other room"
    
    Jade says cutting off Graveheart. "My fathers isn't as stupid
    
    as he looks"
    
     
    
    Jade then showed everyone different ways to go. Soon
    
    all where off to raid
    
    the place, praying everything would turn out right.
    
     
    
    *****************************
    
     
    
    "My father is going to kill me," Zera whispered to the
    
    air. Zera had been
    
    left in the room alone; the guards had taken Pyrus
    
    out of the room for some
    
    reason. Leaving Zera alone by herself where she had
    
    been for an hour by her
    
    guess. She was scared out of her mind. When Pyrus
    
    rejoined her he didn't talk
    
    just went to a corner in the room, and sat there not
    
    saying a word just
    
    crying. Zera was unsure on what to do. She let him be for
    
    the moment.
    
     
    
    *********************
    
     
    
    "On my count people..." Graveheart lead a small troop
    
    towards a door. He
    
    kicked the door open, and lead the troops down a
    
    darken hallway.
    
     
    
    ***********************************
    
     
    
    "Jade are you well?" Cryos had noticed the lady Jade
    
    crying in the doorway.
    
     
    
    "The kids- my childhood-what if he-"
    
     
    
    "Come Jade lets talk...." Cryos lead jade to her room.
    
    Sitting her on her
    
    bed.
    
     
    
    "My father the one who has the children- he used to
    
    rape me as a child-
    
     
    
    Flashback (on Rock)
    
     
    
    "JADE!!!"
    
     
    
    "Yes daddy" a scared, teenaged Jade slowly walked up
    
    to her father.
    
     
    
    "Your late."
    
     
    
    "I'm sorry daddy really, Graveheart, and I lost track
    
    of time" Jade tried to
    
    explain, hiding her fear.
    
     
    
    "What have I told you." he slowly got up.
    
     
    
    "Daddy please no. (Jade began to back away from him)
    
    it will not happen a
    
    gain. I am so so sorry," Jade was now crying. As the
    
    man walked towards her
    
    Jade knew there was reason to fight with him. Her
    
    father had taken off his
    
    belt
    
     
    
    "You have to learn to obey me " He grabbed Jade, threw
    
    her on the ground, and
    
    began to beat her. Beating her black, and blue until he
    
    was sure she had
    
    learned a lesson.
    
     
    
    Jade woke up with her father at her side. She could feel she
    
    was wearing nothing,
    
    and she could tell he wasn't. Knowing she was now free
    
    she took off grabbing
    
    her clothes to her room, where she locked her door.
    
    Crying she walked to her
    
    bathroom also locking it. She looked at her body in her
    
    mirror finding only scars
    
    and bruises. Jade slowly opened her med-cadet thing
    
    taking out a needle, and
    
    some liquid stuff. She had begun taking the needles
    
    when she became aware
    
    of her father raping her; she had found the drugs a
    
    way to get out of her
    
    life. Placing the needle in her arm she began trying to
    
    make herself better.
    
     
    
    End of flash back
    
     
    
     
    
    "I am sorry I had asked" Cryos wiped his eyes.
    
     
    
    Jade tried to smile. "You, and Graveheart are the only
    
    people how know that."
    
    Jade said breathing deeply." I pray that doesn't
    
    happen to the kids. They
    
    wouldn't understand it."
    
     
    
    ******************************************************************
    
     
    
    "Did you hear that Zera?" Pyrus looked up hearing what
    
    sounded like a
    
    gunshot.
    
    When Zera didn't answer him Pyrus went to her side.
    
    She wasn't awake; he
    
    picked her up, "Zera? Come on don't scare me!" still
    
    no answer.
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    "Tekla you take this room, I'll take that one!"
    
    Graveheart, and Tekla went
    
    to work.
    
    As Graveheart opened the door he found nothing. The
    
    room was dark with no
    
    one home.
    
     
    
    "Graveheart!" Tekla screamed. Graveheart went to
    
    where Tekla was; in the
    
    room she had found Zera and Pyrus.
    
     
    
     
    
    Chapter 3
    
     
    
    "What's the matter with the kiddies?" Femur asked as Jade
    
    opened the door.
    
     
    
    "Not now" Jade tried to push him away.
    
     
    
    Femur followed her to the other room. Watching her every
    
    step. "Come on Doll, the
    
    Kiddies are my family too" Femur sat beside her.
    
     
    
    "Alright. Zera's in a kind of coma, and Pyrus isn't
    
    talking." Jade looked to
    
    Femur.
    
     
    
    Femur took her hand "Everything's going to be ok" For
    
    the first time Jade
    
    noticed Femur had a heart. "You think Pyrus will talk
    
    to me?"
    
     
    
    "He might. Just don't push him." With that Jade was
    
    alone. The warriors
    
    hadn't been able to find her father, she was sure he
    
    was behind what had
    
    happened. But he wasn't to be found.
    
     
    
    "Hay Cryos how's Zera doing?" Femur asked walking into
    
    the room.
    
     
    
    "She's been better." Cryos looked to him, "What are
    
    you doing here anyway?"
    
     
    
    "Family" Femur walked to Pyrus's side, as he took a seat
    
    he noticed Pyrus was
    
    up, yet he didn't seem to care who was at his side.
    
    "Hey, what's up?" Pyrus
    
    closed his eyes. "what happened to you?" asked Femur
    
     
    
     
    
    "Father," Zera stood up "I'm so sorry" Zera tried not
    
    to cry.
    
     
    
    "No child of mine would do such a thing!" Cryos stood
    
    his ground. "What
    
    would your mum say if she know?"
    
     
    
    "Daddy…" Zera fell to her knees.
    
     
    
    "I have no daughter" Cryos left the room leaving Zera
    
    alone. Zera watched
    
    her father leave the room as the door closed behind
    
    him she began to cry,
    
    as if she wasn't able to go on anymore.
    
    "Zera please wake up!" Cryos whispered, taking her
    
    hand. "Please…I can't
    
    lose you too." Cryos then turned to watch Femur
    
    talking to Pyrus.
    
     
    
    Pyrus all the saddened began to cry saying it was his
    
    entire fault.
    
     
    
    "Nothing's your fault." Cryos tried to tell him,
    
    hoping he would come down.
    
     
    
    "You don't understand, He made me-"
    
     
    
    "Nothing is your fault" Jade walked in to the room.
    
    "The man was an-"
    
     
    
    "You don't understand" Pyrus looked to the wall, "I
    
    couldn't do any thing!"
    
     
    
    "Pryus if it's one thing I understand, it's all this"
    
    Jade knowing she was
    
    about to cry, left the room. As the room fell into
    
    complete silence Pyrus
    
    followed her.
    
     
    
    "Can I help?" Tekla walked slowly into the room.
    
     
    
    "Can you get Zera's blood work done?" Tekla nodded as
    
    she walked toward
    
    Cryos, "What's on your mind?"
    
     
    
    "Pryus kept saying it wasn't his fault- what
    
    happened?"
    
     
    
    * * * * ** * * *
    
    "Jade?"
    
     
    
    "Yes?" Jade turned to Pyrus, wiping her eyes.
    
     
    
    "If you don't mind can you tell me what you meant in
    
    the other room?" Slowly
    
    Jade opened up, and told her whole story to Pyrus.
    
    After Pyrus told her, his.
    
    And what happened when he lifted the room.
    
     
    
    "I am so, so sorry" Jade closed her eyes as Pyrus came
    
    closer to hug her.
    
    "Come on little one, let's go, and see if Zera's
    
    awake."
    
     
    
     
    
    Slowly, Zera, and Pyrus returned to the way everything
    
    had been. The rape had
    
    bothered them both so much, even more when Zera was
    
    told she was carrying Pyrus child……
    
     


End file.
